1. Field
The present disclosure relates to trainable modular robotic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing robotic devices may comprise a robotic platform (e.g., a body, a remote control (RC) car, a rover, and/or other platforms) and one or more actuators embodied within the robotic platform, and an electronics module configured to control operation of the robotic device. The electronics module may be a printed circuit board with onboard integrated circuits (processors, flash memory, random access memory (RAM), and/or other), connectors for power, sensor, actuator interface and/or data input/output.
One example of a robotic device is the Rover App-Controlled Wireless Spy Tank by Brookstone® which is a popular mobile rover comprising a controller, a movement motor, a microphone, camera(s), wireless interface, battery, and other components embedded within the rover body. A user, desiring a different rover body functionality and/or body shape may be required to purchase a completely new rover (e.g., the Rover 2.0 App-Controlled Wireless Spy Tank). Embedding costly components (e.g., electronics, sensors, actuators, radios, and/or other components) within the robot's body may deter users from obtaining additional robotic bodies and reduce the reuse of costly components in another robot.
Thus, there is a salient need for improved robotic apparatus wherein high-cost components may be packaged in a module that may be interfaced to multiple robotic bodies. Ideally such improved apparatus and methods would also incorporate a highly modular and interchangeable architecture.